The Past Catches Up With Everyone
by White Nightingale
Summary: This is about Henry and Isabella, they're happy together until Henry's halfsister Mary interfers. It's totally HenryVicki i used a dash of reincarnation. it's my first fic so be nice
1. Chapter 1 Love and Lies

AN: This is my first fanfic and it's for Blood Ties, ( I love Vicki/Henry, I hate Vicki/Mike) .You might think that I don't like Vicki/Henry pairings because I start this story with a woman named Isabella, but all will become clear….Please R&R.

Chapter 1: Love and Lies

When in love people become more vulnerable than ever. The mind can be tricked and confused. This is the story of Henry and Isabella a tragic story of devotion and deceit.

Henry was so happy, even happier than when he was with Christina. This was an unbelievable feeling for him, he never felt this way before. He was truly in love with his one and only, his Isabella.

She knew he was a vampire, and she was happy that he was. She had finally found someone who wouldn't die as easily as others she had been with.

Henry knew that Isabella was close to immortal, she had so much magic within her that it affected her soul so much that she would die without the amulet she wore. It separated her magic from her soul, so that she could use her magic with being consumed and killed by it.

Her magic was purely good magic, it couldn't be used for evil, but the newly appointed queen didn't believe that. She thought Isabella and Henry were evil and against her faith. The Queen, Mary, didn't think about anyone except herself, if she thought someone was evil and deserved being purified and sent before God to address their sins then she was going to do it.

Isabella didn't need to sleep, she'd stay awake with Henry at night and protected him during the day. They had been together during the night and dawn was approaching, they could both feel it.

"Stay with me," Henry said as he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I always stay with you," she replied a little confused.

"I mean, forever. Stay with me forever." He explained his blue, grey eyes searching hers.

"I will stay with you," she answered, "forever." She whispered before kissing him, dawn crept further upon them and they both knew Henry would have to sleep.

"I love you," he said before he slipped into a vampires slumber.

"As I love you," Isabella whispered in Henry's ear as he smiled in his sleep.

She left Henry in bed and got dressed, Isabella would put her magic around the room and then went to the kitchens to find Elizabeth, who would chat to her and give her something to eat. Isabella set up her protective magic and left.

A man was waiting for her outside, he grabbed her as she exited the room and put shackles around her wrists. She tried to use her magic, but the shackles he had put on her cancelled it out. She fought with her physical skills, catching the man off guard by stomping on his foot and kicking him in the groin. He stumbled and fell to the ground, Isabella couldn't go back into the room because the shackles cancelled her magic, if she did she would destroy the magic she had set up. She knew she couldn't go back in to that room, if she did she would be putting Henry at risk.

Isabella and Henry knew there were people in the castle that wanted to hurt them because of what and who they were. They were safe when Henry's father was on the throne, but now his half-sister had risen to power they were both in danger and they knew it. They were going to leave in a couple of days and probably go to America to escape Mary.

Isabella knew that her magic was stronger than most things Mary could throw at them and Henry was strong enough to keep them safe during the night.

However neither knew what the Queen had in store for them, she not only wanted to kill them both, but she also wanted to destroy their love, turn them against each other and send them before God to take responsibility for what they were.

Isabella ran down the corridor not really knowing what she was going to do next, she couldn't leave Henry. Pain surged through the back of her head and then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding Isabella

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties…. still wish I own Henry though.

AN: I would just like to give a huge thank you to my very close friend for helping and supporting me while I'm writing this story. Thanks for giving me ideas you're great!

Chapter 2 Finding Isabella

When Henry woke up he knew that something was wrong, there was a sense of despair in the air. The next thing that told him that whatever it was it had something to do with Isabella, because she was not in the room with him. She was always there when he awoke, something was very wrong.

He left the bed and got dressed, then went in search of his beloved. He couldn't sense her, for the first time ever he didn't know where she was and that scared the hell out him.

_She can't be…_he thought, _no, I will find her._

He went in search of Elizabeth, she was friends with Isabella, and she might have known where Isabella was. Elizabeth never judged Henry for what he had become, she was one of the very few who didn't. He made his way down to the kitchens and found her sat on the floor tears pouring down her face, Henry feared the worst as his heart plummeted into his stomach.

"Elizabeth, where's Isabella?" He asked dreading the answer.

She sniffed and cried harder. Henry was not a commanding soul, but on this particular occasion he had to be. He needed to know where she was and if she was…

His stopped his thoughts and gripped Elizabeth's arm, "Elizabeth, tell me where Isabella is." He only use a touch of his vampire persuasion, he didn't want her to turn against him.

"Your sister…ordered some men to-to… capture her and-and take her down to the-the dungeons." She stammered in reply, Henry was about to run down to the dungeons and get her back using any means necessary when Elizabeth gripped his arm.

"They say she has committed treason, that she's involved in a plot to kill the Queen, that she's just using you." Elizabeth confessed, "it's not true, is it?"

Henry was in outrage, of course it was a lie Isabella wouldn't do something like that even if it was Mary, and Isabella would never betray him.

"It's a lie," Henry answered, barely containing his rage. "Mary hates me and Isabella she would do anything to hurt us. She is lying."

The king had been nice to Henry, especially since his change, but everything had changed when Mary came to the throne. Even when Edward became king they were fairly safe, Henry viii had made Edward promise he wouldn't hurt them and Edward was happy to make that promise. When Edward died it was a bit of a shock, everyone knew that he was a sickly child but they didn't expect him to die so suddenly. When Mary came to the throne Henry and Isabella had planned to leave as soon as they could, they'd planned to do it that very evening but Isabella had been captured and that changed everything.

Henry used his vampire speed to get down to the dungeons in no time at all. To find Isabella behind the bars of a cell, he sensed immediately that this cell wasn't a normal one there was power in the walls, bars and even the air. He hated seeing the woman he loved hurt and behind bars, Isabella was good person who fought for what was right. She was strong spirited and he adored that about her, he could never be with a woman who was totally dependent on him and who wouldn't stand up for herself. It's hard to describe what Henry loved about her when he loved everything about her. He loved protecting her even though he didn't have to most of the time, he even loved arguing with her.

And now she was lying unconscious, trapped in a cell and bound by something that felt like anti magic. The pale moonlight cast a glow over her as if it pitied her. Henry grasped the bars and tried to break them, but even his vampire strength couldn't shift the bars an inch. He looked around for keys, but there were none in sight.

"Isabella," he whispered, his eyes shiny in the dark showing his concern for her. He loved her so much, she didn't deserve to be in a dungeon she hadn't done anything wrong. She didn't stir at the sound of his voice, so Henry decided to go in search of his sister. He would do whatever he had to, to get Mary to let Isabella go.

Henry made his way out of the dungeons reluctantly, this feeling of dread was stirring in him as he took each step towards his half-sister's chambers. He ran down the stone corridors, his footsteps echoing around the castle as he went. The torch light was leading the way through to deserted corridors to Mary's chambers. Henry didn't need light to be able to see in the dark, and right now he wouldn't have even needed his legs because his love for Isabella kept him running at full speed. Although Henry made it to the Queen's chambers in no time at all, it felt like it took a century to Henry.

He didn't bother to knock, he was too angry and determined, he burst through the door. Mary was sitting behind her desk expecting her half-brother to come any moment, Henry didn't disappoint her he burst through the door not bothering to knock. Henry was falling right in to her trap, it wouldn't be long before the medalling woman was dead and Henry soon followed.

**AN: I'm only asking for one little thing, click on that purple button and review. I put time and effort in to this story i only want people to review it. On that note i'm holding chapter 3 hostage until i get 10 reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3 When they met

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood Ties…. you all know I want to own Henry by now

AN: Thanks for all support and criticism. Please R&R…

Chapter 3: Deceit

The door flew open and Henry walked in looking deeply upset and angry. He went up to his sister's desk as fast as light and thumped his hand down on the desk to get his Mary's attention.

"Isabella hasn't done anything wrong, let her go," Henry said through gritted teeth, he was really angry at Mary for doing something like this. Henry would fix this one way or another.

"Henry, sit down, please." Mary responded.

"I will not sit down and talk to my most hated half-sister, while the love of my life is lying unconscious in the dungeons, where my most evil half-sister put her," Henry ordered.

"There is someone you must see before I do anything," the Queen said still holding her fake soft tone.

Henry stood their fuming, he would have ripped Mary's throat there and then if it wouldn't have caused more problems than it solved.

"The problem is that Isabella has betrayed us, Henry. I know we have never seen eye to eye, but she has tried to kill me and I can't just overlook something like this," the Queen stated.

"No, she wouldn't! You lie! You just want to hurt us, you've never liked Isabella and now you've taken action on it!" Henry shouted, feeling his temper rise past boiling point.

"She lied to you Henry, she lied to you to get to me."

"No, you lie. Release her or I will kill you." Henry said in voice that showed how dangerous he could be and how serious he was. He also let his vampire emerge and Mary had to force herself to look at him. The creature Henry was disgusted her and she wanted to be rid of him at once, but she couldn't show Henry that otherwise he'd never believe her.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me, so I called for someone who you will believe." Mary calmly stated.

A woman walked out of the shadows, Henry was too caught up his rage to sense her at first but now he recognised her.

"Christina," he whispered. All his emotions came rushing back to him the love he felt for her, but the biggest emotion was anger and hate. She had tried to kill him and now she was on his territory and working with Mary.

"What are you doing here?" He growled in her direction.

"Henry, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." Christina said softly.

"There is nothing you can say to me that I will listen to," he snarled.

"You must listen, my darling, think back to the time when you met Isabella." Christina used her vampire persuasion on him and kept eye contact with him as she saw him obey her order. Henry would have to obey her, she was the only thing in the world that could control him because she was the one that made him who he was.

**Flashback:**

Isabella ran down the streets trying to lose this demon that had been following her. No matter where she went she always ended up being followed by a creature from hell, it was a burden she had to bare. They were always after her damn amulet, they didn't seem to understand that necklace she wore didn't contain her magic it just separated it from her soul.

This demon was actually quite strong Isabella didn't really want to fight him because she knew it would be a close fight. She took a sharp right and ended up in an alley way that had a dead end, there was a tavern that she had passed but she couldn't go back now it was too late to go back.

The demon jumped from a nearby building to land right in front of her, Isabella took some steps backwards giving her some space to work her magic. She sent off her first bolt of magical fire at the demon, as quietly as she could. She didn't want someone from the tavern coming, if they saw the battle they would probably scream at the top of their voice "Witch!" that was the last thing Isabella needed. The demon could easily flee, but Isabella couldn't.

The demon was taken aback by her strength and was thrown backwards. Isabella's victory was short lived, the demon got up and made its way over to her and crashed against her barrier.

Henry heard something going on in the alley way next to the tavern and decided he should take a look, after all he did sense a demon. He made a quick excuse to the girl he was with and went outside. He saw quite an amazing thing, an attractive young woman fighting a demon. He charged through a magical barrier and attacked the woman, she fought back kicking him in the side. To be fair Henry thought she didn't really need saving until the demon got in a lucky shot. Henry ran forwards and started fighting the demon.

It took Isabella a moment to realised there was a young man fighting the demon, she was sprawled out on the floor after the demon had knocked her over. It took another moment for Isabella's eyes to focus and she realised this man was a night walker. She dragged herself to her feet and sent a jolt of magic in to the demon's back. It hurt him, but she hadn't recovered enough to do any real damage. The demon threw the vampire to the side and turned its attention back to Isabella. It was so quick in its attack, she didn't even see it coming. It threw her harder than before against the far wall of the alley way, she cried out in pain and tried to move but only succeeded in rolling over.

Henry saw this woman hit the far wall of the alley way, and, by the look in the demon's eyes, it was going to finish her off. Henry jumped on to the demon's back and grabbed his head, he broke the demon's neck and watched as he turned in to dust. Henry ran over to the girl.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I was doing fine without you," she said indignantly and tried to get up. Henry was taken aback and watched, with a confused expression, as Isabella tried to get to her feet, upright she swayed and nearly fell. Henry caught her and lifted her up in to her arms.

"I'm fine, night walker," she sighed she didn't like to appear weak in front of anyone and here she was lying in the arms of a vampire. She hated demons and other creatures from hell, but a vampire had never tried to take her amulet. She didn't mind them, but she wasn't going to go around making friends with any of their kind even if this one was sort of handsome.

"You know my kind?" Henry asked shocked.

"Unfortunately, I know a lot about creatures from hell. Anyway it's none of your business what I know," she replied trying to be rude enough for him to leave her alone. "And put me down, I'm fine."

Henry was surprised by the sharpness of this maidens' tongue, he felt like dumping her on the ground after how she had spoken to him. Instead he put her down gently, only to have to catch her again.

"You are not fine," Henry retorted, "you're coming with me, and no arguing."

He used his vampire persuasion to silence her, but he didn't expect it to not work.

"You can put your fancy dental work away, it doesn't work on me," she said annoyed, but unable to stand so she'd have to go with him. Plus the world was starting to spin, so it probably wasn't a bad idea.

"You are most bizarre," Henry whispered totally astounded by this woman. "I'm Henry," he didn't want to tell her his titles, she would probably yell at him or something.

"Isabella," Isabella whispered back also not wanting to give him any information about herself, but the main reason for it was down to the wave of unconsciousness that overcame her.

**End flashback**

Henry took her back to the palace and cared for her until she was better, he told her about his family and she told him about the amulet. It took some time for her to get back to full health, in that time Henry and Isabella talked about most things and shared their secrets with each other.

The day came for her to go home, but Henry didn't want her to leave. He asked her to stay with him and ever since they had been together, they fell fast and deeply in love. Isabella explained to him that he could feed off of her every night and it would do her no harm and that the amulet made her about as immortal as a vampire.

Henry had loved her then and he loved her just as much now. Christina started to taint the memory she whispered lies to him, Henry couldn't think straight and she was just going to twist his thoughts further until he forgot Isabella.

**You guys know the drill. im holding chapter 4 hostage until i get 17 reviews. That's only 7 more come on people...and it will give me time to write it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Remember me

Disclaimer - I don't own blood ties.

A/N – Ding ding ding, we have a winner! Now the reviews are at 17 I'm providing the next chapter.

Chapter 4 - Remember Me

Time passed, Isabella couldn't tell how much. Days faded into nights and nights merged into more days. The one thing Isabella knew for sure, was that Henry had not come to see her. She could sense that he was alive, but there was something wrong with his aura. It seemed…tainted.

She also feared that they had captured him, but she sensed him moving about the castle, so why hadn't he come to her. One more thing that bothered her was the presence that was always with him, very much like Henry's. She guessed it was a vampire but she couldn't be sure and Henry would've killed a vampire as soon as it entered his territory.

When she tried to sense him his aura felt like it was ghosting almost as if someone was laying another layer of aura on him, a covering layer. When Isabella tried to look deeper something shut her out and she felt nauseas.

Mary came and saw her three times, only to have her tortured. She must have screamed Henry's name more than once, she may have been strong-spirited but next to no one could have endured that without screaming. She hated being caged, it was one of the worst feelings in the world to her. She found herself going half mad in the 6 by 6 foot cell, she had pushed her magic to the limit trying to break free of the anti-magic that bound the cell but as soon as the magic hit the bars it was absorbed.

Between being tortured, going half mad being trapped and not seeing Henry, Isabella's soul almost gave in and when Mary came to see her again she had had enough.

"I have a surprise for you," Mary said as Isabella dragged herself to her feet.

"How sweet," Isabella replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"But only if you bow to me," Mary said smugly.

"Mice will grow wings and fly before I bow to you," Isabella smoothly replied but her manner completely changed when she saw Henry appear at the bottom of the stairs, being led by a dark-haired woman. She felt a pang of anger at the sight of this woman, Isabella would be lying if she said this woman wasn't pretty. She noticed his subdued demeanour and the pang of anger towards Henry turned into a rush of anger at Mary and this woman.

"What have you done to him?" she asked her eyes never leaving Henry as he was led towards her.

"I have done nothing," her innocent tone soundly horribly fake. "Christina on the other hand…."

She was cut off by Isabella as she repeated the name "Christina." She knew that name meant trouble. Henry had told Isabella about Christina, he said that Christina was the vampire that turned him and that they spent time together. Isabella knew that it took a long time for Henry to get over Christina, but she trusted Henry, trusted that he was over Christina and in love with her.

However seeing him with her didn't do much for her confidence, but she was more interested in Henry's well being.

"Henry," Isabella said uncertainly as he approached her.

He looked at her with confused eyes, like he did know her somehow but he couldn't place the face. His grey-blue eyes lazily searched her face, looking for something to recognise her by. He stared into her eyes but his eyes didn't seem to focus properly, like he was trying to see her through muddy water. Isabella watched him carefully, he frowned slightly.

Isabella stared at him, with pleading eyes, silently begging him to recognise her. His eyes suddenly glazed over as his mind flicked through heavily buried memories. Henry felt a powerful memories pushing its' way to the surface. He could see the girl in front of him, not dejected and broken but passionate and angry. The echo of an impatient voice resonated through his mind, "You can put your fancy dental work away, it doesn't work on me."

Henry shook his head to clear it of these strange visions.

"Henry…" The strange imprisoned girl whispered to him, "Stay with me."

Her words awoke more far off memories, the gentle predawn light softened her beautiful features.

"Stay with me," he heard his voice say.

"I will stay with you," she answered. "Forever."

A name floated to the surface of his foggy memory.

"Isabella," he whispered, reaching out towards the bars.

In the background he could hear his half sister's outraged screams. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was the person in front of him, with the deep blue eyes. Who was she? Why did he feel these tender feelings when he saw her? He wanted to stay in this half conscious state of mind where he could delve deep into his hidden memories but something was slowly dragging them further out of reach. Someone was hurting the person who controlled his mind.

"Guards! Capture that woman! She has betrayed my trust and must now die!" Mary yelled as her soldiers, 10 of them, pinned Christina to the wall. Henry just stood blankly staring into space, now that his connection with Isabella had been broken. He showed no outward sign of life but his mind was processing all the images he'd seen just moments ago. He searched her eyes hoping that the answer was written in them. She had been smiling since he said her name.

"Henry…" She started, but never finished because Christina shrieked.

"No! I can make it stronger! I can make him forget! Kill me and no one in the world that can take my place!"

Isabella grasped Henry's hand holding onto her last hope. "Henry, It's me Isabella. Don't you remember?"

The touch brought more memories, she had held his hand when his father died. She had held him in his darkest moments. This woman in front of him was special but how? He couldn't quite grip the memory.

"Isabella, I…" He didn't know what to say, he was so confused as he gazed into his eyes still searching.

As he tried to grasp at the memories he realised they were getting further and further away from him. Something or someone was dragging them away from him. He fought for them but they were gone. He backed away from the cell bars, gently pulling his hands away from Isabella's grip, and returned to his subdued state.

"Henry, no, stay with me," Isabella said her voice shaking. Christina came to his side and quickly led him away.

"Henry, don't leave me here! It's Isabella, please remember me," Isabella said desperately.

Henry and Christina disappeared up the steps and back into the palace. All that could be heard throughout the whole castle were the sound of footsteps and a desperate cry of "Henry!"

A/N – reviewing time people, when the number hits 22 I'll post the next chapter.


End file.
